


Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere

by LindsaYoroshi



Category: Fantastic Four (2015)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video, benreed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsaYoroshi/pseuds/LindsaYoroshi
Summary: Whenever Reed needs Ben, Ben is always there. Anytime. Anywhere.





	Anytime, Anyplace, Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenstcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenstcy/gifts).

Song is Anytime by Alex James.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Originally posted here (if embed will not load)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rYtzVFe6i8)


End file.
